Honey & Milk
by Hedari
Summary: When you face war, you can't be sure of anything. Your life is thin and fragile. Tomorrow... It can only bring you pain, loss or even death. Can you really take it? A short story about two girls comforting each other during times of hardships and struggle. SakuraXHinata/two-shot/lemon/yuri. Cover credit goes to gabzillaz!
1. Urges

_'Your arm should be fine now.'_

_'Thank you, Sakura-chan. Bye!'_

I sighed and leaned back into my chair, watching my last patient leave through the door. My shift was over now.

I gazed at the ceiling above me, blinking a few times. I felt tired, but there was no time to complain. We were in the middle of the war, everyone was trying so hard... I must do my best too.

I took a cloth and cleaned off my sweat. I should get some sleep I guess. A lot of work was waiting for me tomorrow.

The door opened slightly and I glanced over to see a long haired girl.

_'H-Hi, Sakura-san, I-'_

She stopped talking and blushed a bit.

_'I'm s-sorry, I didn't know your s-shift was over...'_

Her long hair swayed gently and her soft lavender eyes looked to the floor.

_'Hi, Hinata-san. Don't worry, come in.'_

She hesitated for a bit, but I sent her a warm smile. She smiled weakly too and came to my desk slowly.

_'What's wrong?'_

_'M-My right side... It was h-hit by an enemy...'_

_'Would you mind taking off your sweater?'_

The Hyuuga girl blushed even deeper, but nodded.

I watched as she unzipped her top, her hands shivering slightly. I couldn't help but smile again. Even if Hinata was very shy, she still worked very hard. She worked hard for certain someone...

Hinata revealed her creamy smooth skin and simple white bra. There was a big bruise on her stomach and right side. I touched it slightly, feeling goosebumps crawl on her body.

My hand started shining with green light. While I kept healing Hinata, my eyes travelled to her delicate shoulders and chest. Her breasts were round and beautiful... I was kind of jealous. She was very cute.

_'S-Sakura-san...'_

I gazed at Hinata. Her eyes were glistening with shame and friability while her pale lips were parted slightly.

_'You really like Naruto, don't you?'_

I giggled when Hinata flushed in all possible shades of red.

_'S-Sakura-san..! H-How did you know..?'_

Her gaze turned from one side to another, unsure of what to do.

_'It's obvious, Hinata-san...'_

Yes, it really was. I noticed the admiring and loving way she looked at him. She wanted to be appreciated by him.

I guess we were similar... Both of us wanted to be noticed by our precious people.

_'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise,'_ I whispered in a comforting tone and smiled at the girl, tracing her side with my fingers._ 'I know that feeling so well... A need to be loved...'_

_'S-Sakura-san...'_ Hinata said quietly, in a barely noticeable way, her cheeks still pink and very adorable. _'Y-You really miss S-Sasuke-san, right?'_

I looked at the floor sadly. Sasuke wasn't my favourite topic to talk about... At least now, during war, there was no time to think about him. Even though I missed him very much...

_'D-Don't worry, Sakura-san... N-Naruto-kun will bring him back...'_

My eyes widened when I felt silky hands touch my shoulders. I looked up to see Hinata's reassuring smile. She looked so bright...

_'I hope you're right.'_

We stared at each other for a while, getting lost in each other's eyes.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I could feel Sakura's pain in her wonderful emerald green eyes. They were drawing me in and I just couldn't turn away from her. She went through a lot... I know I couldn't imagine what it feels like to lost your comrade who is also the person you love... But she didn't give up.

_'You're really pretty, Hinata-san...'_

I blushed at Sakura's words. I never thought of myself this way. After all, Naruto had a crush on her, not me...

_'D-Don't say such things, S-Sakura-san...'_

I felt her long slender fingers touch my shoulders gently. It made a shiver run down my spine.

_'But it's true. You should have more confidence in yourself.'_

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I don't know why, but I just couldn't keep my hands away from Hinata. She was so warm and pure, I really wanted to touch her. It has never felt so good to be so close to another girl, wrong yet so right at the same time.

I thought she was going to protest, but she didn't. I stood up, bringing myself closer to her. My mind was blank.

Hinata was a bit shorter than me. Her frame was womanly and very soothing. I could feel her confused gaze watching me. She had no idea what I was going to do – I had no idea myself. My body just acted on its own.

I put my arms around Hinata's bare shoulders. Our upper bodies pressed together.

_'W-What are you d-doing, Sakura-san?'_ Her voice cracked, filled with panic, but I could sense excitement in it.

I didn't know what to say. We just continued to stare at each other, searching for answers and love.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I gasped when Sakura's lips touched mine softly. My eyes widened. I tried to pull away at first, but they were so tender and sweet... Could a girl feel so good? An unfamiliar strange feeling appeared in my stomach, it felt like something was twisting it.

Sakura let out a muffled moan and pushed me slightly against the wall. Our breasts pressed together firmly and that made me gasp again. The pink haired girl used that moment to slip her tongue inside my mouth.

What's happening..? My head was dizzy, like a thick coat of fog covered it completely.

Our warm saliva mixed together as our tongues battled for dominance. I'm not sure where did I get this courage to embrace Sakura's thin waist lightly, but it felt like that was the best thing to do.

She kissed me some more, I even tried to respond her shyly, but we both felt a lack of air and pulled away, panting. Sakura looked lovely – her cheeks were rosy while her eyes were half-closed. I could feel both of our hearts beating like crazy. I have never felt anything like this before.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Hinata's lips were so luscious and alluring – I couldn't get enough of them. This shouldn't be happening, but I just couldn't resist. The heat of her skin was so welcoming and comforting...

_'S-Sakura-san, I...'_ Hinata whispered, turning her big eyes away from me in shame.

I felt myself blush even deeper. What came over me? What was I doing? This is wrong. I must stop.

_'I'm really sorry, Hinata-san. I don't know why did I do this. Forgive-'_

_'P-Please, Sakura-san... D-Don't s-stop.'_

What did she say?

My orbs widened as I felt her hand tugging on my military vest. She didn't want me to stop?

_'T-This war... W-We can only do our best and hope t-that we will win... I d-don't want to waste any precious time with my f-friends...'_ She continued, still holding onto me lightly. _'Because if we l-lose...'_

I came a bit closer and cupped her face gently, turning it to me. Her eyes were shining with crystal tears, but I didn't want her to be sad.

_'Don't think like that, Hinata-san. We will definitely win, together,'_ I smiled at her and her face lit up slightly. _'I just thought that you hate me...'_

_'W-Why would I h-hate you?'_

_'Because Naruto... He likes me. I'm sorry.'_

Hinata smiled gently at me.

_'D-Don't be sorry... Y-You're amazing, S-Sakura-san... I r-really admire you...'_

I was shocked to hear those words. They made my heart warm and fizzy. Hinata's smile and eyes proved me that she was honest.

I felt Hinata's lips bring me into another kiss, so light and sugary, like a touch of a butterfly. I gladly responded, putting my hands on her hips, feeling her squirm a bit under me.

I wanted to show Hinata that I admired her in the same way. I wanted to erase all her doubts and fears about this war, because we can do anything together. I just wished to make this girl feel loved - she deserved it.


	2. The special bond

**Hinata's P.O.V**

We were wrapped into a tight, heart-warming kiss. I forgot all the misery, pain and horror. All I cared now was this tingling sensation inside of me, which was quickly growing more and more passionate. I knew that Sakura felt it, too.

I didn't even notice when she pulled me to a bed, which was in the corner of the treatment room. My back collided with the soft material. Sakura hovered over me, her stunning face filled with need and thirst. She kept these things inside her for a long time and now it was a chance to release them. I was ready to take everything in.

_'Hinata-san...'_

_'Ah..!'_ A moan escaped my lips when Sakura nuzzled my neck lightly with her smooth lips.

I felt her knee between my legs, it was rubbing my lower body in a thrilling way. Her fingers were tracing my chest, tummy and hips feelingly and I wanted to return it.

Sakura pulled back slightly and gave me a weak smile. Her hands unzipped her vest and threw it on the floor. However, before taking off her shirt, she stopped.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Suddenly I felt a bit shy about showing my body to Hinata. After all, her curves were shaped very nicely and she looked so mature... I was different.

_'W-What's wrong, S-Sakura-san?'_ Hinata asked silently, looking deep into my eyes.

I kept quiet for a while, unsure of what to say.

_'I'm just not as pretty as you, Hinata-san.'_

_'No! You're b-beautiful...'_

My mouth opened when I felt kunoichi's fingers unbutton my shirt slowly. I could feel her hands trembling. My heart was about to jump out of my chest.

I helped her take my top off and put it aside. Another blush crept up my cheeks when Hinata scanned scanned my bare shoulders and chest. She seemed to like it, because her eyes looked away in shyness.

I leaned in for another kiss, this time more violent and heated. I wanted to see and feel all of Hinata.

_'S-Sakura-san...!'_ Her voice rang again as my lips slid down her collarbone to the gap between her breasts. _'D-Don't! Ahh!'_

It was so soft and warm here, I just couldn't get enough of this feeling. I had to press Hinata's wrists to the bed firmly, because she kept struggling too much. This made me somehow pleased. She was loving this as much as I did.

In a quick movement I unclasped kunoichi's bra, letting her big breasts spread open in all their glory. I couldn't help but gasp – they were so stiff and smooth. The pink nipples were already standing out, so I touched them carefully, earning a soft moan from Hinata.

Her body was just begging for attention.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I have never been touched in such intimate way before – not even in my dreams. Sakura's fingers started playing with my nipples, which were very sensitive now, but she was gentle, so all I felt was pleasure.

I still wanted to cover my chest with my arms, but it was too late now. Sakura put my right nipple in her mouth, squeezing and licking it, while her other hand massaged the other breast.

_'AH, S-Sakura-san!'_

My head thrashed from side to side as waves of arousal went up and down my body. It felt amazing. I could hear Sakura moaning into my skin as she was still gropping me passionately.

_'Hi... Hinata-san... Do you like it?'_ Sakura whispered, pulling her mouth away from me.

Her eyes were glistening with lust and dizziness. I could see a faint smile playing on her lips.

_'D-Don't ask me s-such things, p-please..'_

I watched as Sakura's sweet smile widened. She took my hand gently, pressed it to her lips, then started guiding it downwards, between our bodies.

I gasped when I realised what she was doing.

_'S-Sakura-san..?!'_

I could see her eyes closing slightly as she arched her back, moaning loudly. My fingers went under her pants and underwear – it felt so warm and steamy here. Suddenly I touched something wet and soft – it was her womanhood. A slightest move of my fingers made Sakura squirm in pleasure. She looked so pretty... I brushed my hand against her more, craving to see another reaction. Our bottoms rubbed together even harder, making me feel something leak down my thighs.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

It felt so good to feel Hinata's skin against my soaking folds. She was caressing me so lightly, as if afraid to do something wrong, but everything she did was right.

Her free arm suddenly wrapped itself around my neck, bringing me closer. We stared at each other wide eyed. I could sense so much longing radiating from her... I wanted to take it.

I unhooked my bra, letting it drop to the floor, and claimed Hinata's lips with mine. A new feeling overflooded us and we moaned in unison as our naked breasts rubbed together.

_'Sakura-san... Your s-skin is so s-soft...'_ Hinata muttered when I planted small kisses on her whole body.

_'Hinata-san...'_ I could only reply between moans as her fingers were still in my pants.

Hunger was developing inside of me. I had to feel more of her.

Hinata squeaked as I pulled off her dark blue pants in one quick thrust. I ignored her protests because I knew she will enjoy what I was going to give her.

_'N-No...!'_

_'Let me do this, please… I want you to feel good.'_

Her panties soon ended on the ground too. Hinata pressed her legs together, not wanting me to see her, but I stroked them gently, trying to take the girl's stress away.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I felt so vulnerable now, completely naked in front of Sakura… She smiled kindly at me. Her fingers gripped her own pants and took them off. I giggled quietly at her cute panties – they were light pink and silky.

Sakura blushed.

_'What's so funny, Hinata-san?'_

_'N-Nothing…'_ I said and smiled at her, suddenly feeling way more comfortable.

She was feeling shame too, it wasn't only me. All these sensations were probably new to her too… I don't want her to be the only one trying. I must help her.

My face reddened as I pulled on the sides of her underwear, giving her a curious look. Sakura nodded to me shyly, putting her hands on mine.

We both put the last piece of cloth away. Our eyes were glued to each other, because we were bare now, completely. Nothing was hiding us. It wasn't just our bodies, but our souls, too. I have never been so close to Sakura before.

The pink haired girl pushed me to the bed again, going a bit lower and spreading my legs. I was shaking and I could feel my pulse quickening – a thought of Sakura seeing every inch of me was too exciting.

_'D-Don't look…'_

_'You're so wet, Hinata-san,'_ Sakura whispered to me before giving me one last look and diving into my wet folds with her mouth.

_'Ahhhhh!'_ I cried out in pleasure and abruptness.

Her hot tongue was licking circles around my clit, lapping juices which were flowing freely down my bottom now. Her lips touched my most secret places, kissing and nibbling onto them eagerly.

_'You're so sweet…'_

Everything around me blurred as I could feel only this never-ending pleasure. It was so intense and amazing… I traced Sakura's shiny hair with my hands, grasping on it for some support. My body was writhering.

_'S-Sakura-san! Oh my g-god…!'_

My climax was approaching rapidly. Sakura must have felt this, because she suddenly pulled away, forcing a disappointed groan from my lips. Why did she stop?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was licking Hinata's delicious nectar hungrily. I have never imagined that it would feel so alluring. My own insides were drenched now, but I tried my best not to touch them – I wanted us to reach ecstasy together. As soon as I felt her climaxing, I pulled away.

_'W-Why did you s-stop?'_ Hinata asked me, panting heavily, her voice even more fragile than usual.

I couldn't hold back anymore. The image of her body quiverring in delight was driving me insane.

_'I stopped... For this,'_ I answered, straddling her inner thigh, feeling my womanhood come in touch with her elastic, but wonderfully soft skin.

_'Ahhhhhh!'_ Both of our voices echoed loudly as I started grinding onto her, embracing her other knee to close the gap between us.

My womanhood was drenching her leg, making it slippy, so I quickened my pace. Hinata's folds were grinding into my pelvis, as I could feel her wetness against me. The pleasure was unbearable. Our moands filled the room, leaving no space for anything else.

_'Ahhh, S-Sakura-san...!'_

_'Hinata, ahh…!'_

The dark haired girl's hips started rubbing me even faster and I could feel my own juices oozing out of me. Hinata's voice was becoming louder and louder so I brought her into a hasty kiss. We were locked to each other, not caring about anything else anymore.

_'Sa… S-Sakura-san… I l-love you…!'_ Hinata weakly muttered, her eyes rolling back a bit – she was close to cumming.

I tried to give her the warmest smile possible and shifted a bit, so our womanhoods were touching directly. Hinata cried out again, soon followed by me.

_'I... I love you too, Hinata-san... AHH!'_

Our eyes closed as we both orgasmed together, our fluids mixing. This moment was indescribable. Me and Hinata became one, feeling each other and our own pure ecstasy. I don't know how much time passed when I collaped onto her. Our hearts were pounding heavily, beating for this one precious moment.

Hinata's arms went around my waist and I could feel her face in the crook of my neck. I responded her closeness by wrapping my fingers in kunoichi's hair, holding onto her body for my own life.

We didn't say anything, just laid there, enjoying one another's presence. Both of us knew that war wasn't picky – we can never be sure that we will see each other again. Our dreams, ambitions, love... It can shatter into nothing so easily.

But this friendship that we had... It gave us hope, hope which was sometimes difficult to keep in our hearts. Hope, which made us stronger.

It was a bond that we didn't want to lose.


End file.
